A Claymore is a Heavy Burdon
by Senbonzakura07
Summary: My opinion of the events following the end of the anime, and how it should go.
1. Prologue

**Title: A Claymore is a Heavy Burdon**

**Chapter Zero: Prologue**

**Pairings: ClarexRaki, IsleyxPriscilla, DenevexHelen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore, or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

Its been four years since Clare fought off Priscilla and Isley in Alphonse. At that time four years ago, she abandoned all of her friends other than Raki, so that she could train to become strong enough to defeat Priscilla, the evil one who killed the one closest to her…Teresa of the Faint Smile. Since then, Raki has also been training so that he can protect Clare from any danger that may befall her. However, his training isn't quite what you would expect. You see, Raki has taken a huge responsibility in order to become stronger. Here is my continuation to where the anime of Claymore left off.


	2. The Newest Claymore

**Title: A Claymore is a Heavy Burdon**

**Chapter One: The Newest Claymore**

**Pairings: ClarexRaki, IsleyxPriscilla, DenevexHelen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore, or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

"So where are we off to now Clare?," asked Raki curiously.

"The next town. There's rumors going around, that a certain awakened being with one horn, lives there," she answered.

"Clare, I thought you gave up on Priscilla. I mean she took away the most important person to you, but you still have me," Raki told her.

"Thanks Raki. That means a lot. But I have to avenge her. I have to avenge Teresa," Clare replied.

"Well I'm going too. No complaints," Raki said sternly.

"Fine," she agreed. "As long as you don't die," she added.

They started heading east to the next town, when suddenly Clare noticed the presence of three very strong yoki in the distance. She started to sprint towards the next city, until she

remembered Raki couldn't run that fast. So she picked him up, and started running again. When she got to the city, she realized who's yoki it was that she had sensed earlier.

"Last to the party again, huh Clare," came the words from a familiar voice.

"Helen?!," Clare said puzzled.

"Well yeah. Man you're slow. We've already taken care of all the yoma here," Helen replied.

Looking around, Clare noticed who else was there.

"Deneve!…and Miria!," Clare said with enthusiasm.

"Its good to see that some things never change, aye Clare," Miria noted.

"Are you making fun of Clare?," Raki asked, starting to get annoyed.

"And you're still the same old brat from before, Deneve mocked.

Raki withdrew his sword.

"I'll warn you. I'm a lot better than I was the last time we met," he told her.

"Oh calm down Raki, it was just a joke," Clare said.

"Actually, now that I notice it, why are you blindfolded, Raki?," Helen asked.

"So anyway, what have you guys been up to lately?," Clare asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, not a lot. Killing some yomas here, slaying some awakened beings there. The usual," Helen replied casually.

Just then, there was a huge explosion in the northern part of the city.

"What was that?," Raki asked.

"Let's go check it out," Deneve suggested.

When they arrived at the scene, one of the tallest buildings in the city had collapsed.

"What do you think caused this," Clare asked.

"A bomb?," Helen answered with a question of her own.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it didn't leave any survivors," Miria stated.

The five of them rushed over to see what had caused the explosion. Sure enough, it was a bomb. But who would do such a thing? Surely a yoma wouldn't have done it, because then

there wouldn't be anything left to eat.

"Hey, you there. What happened?," Helen asked the man who had been standing there watching the building.

"It's the leader of this town. He rigged the building to explode if anything ever happened to him," said the man.

"But that's just stupid. Weren't there other people inside?," Deneve asked him.

"He was afraid that if he didn't do it, the people inside, including himself would become yomas. So it was to protect the rest of the city," the man answered.

Just then, a dark mysterious figure emerged from the rubble, and the Claymore's eyes all went solid gold.

"Oh thank heavens," the man said, as he went running over to the figure.

Just then the smoke cleared, and they all saw that it was a little girl.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!," Clare yelled.

At this point, the man was at the girl, hugging her, thanking god that she was alright. Clare ran over to them, grabbed the girl, and held her up. She could feel massive amounts of yoki

coming from the girls body.

"Just as I thought," she remarked.

She threw the girl on the ground, and proceeded to kill her.

"What are you doing? That's my daughter," the man said crying.

"This isn't your daughter anymore. She's a yoma," Clare told him.

Just then, Clare cut the girls head off. What came out, wasn't the blood of a yoma, but the blood of a human. Crimson liquid spewing from her neck.

"MURDERER!," the man shouted.

"What's going on here? I know that I sensed some strong yoki coming from this girl," Clare thought to herself.

The man ran up to Clare and started beating on her back.

"Give her back. Give back my daughter," he said, with tears streaming down his face.

"Clare, lets get out of here," Raki said, as people started to gather.

The five of them started off to the city limits. Clare having a mental breakdown, as she tried to justify her actions.

"What just happened? I know I felt yoki coming from that girl," Clare told the others.

"I know. We felt it too Clare," Miria told her.

"Then why was her blood red?," Clare asked.

"I have no idea," they all agreed.

"But I have a question of my own," Deneve mentioned.

"So you noticed it too," Miria stated.

"What, did I miss something," Helen asked.

"When that girl came out from the building, her yoki wasn't the only one I noticed. I wonder if I stab you Raki, what color will your blood be?," Deneve asked.


	3. The Silver Eyed Protector

**Title: A Claymore is a Heavy Burdon**

**Chapter Two: The Silver Eyed Protector**

**Pairings: ClarexRaki, IsleyxPriscilla, DenevexHelen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore, or any of its affiliates. It is owned by Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

"That's right. I'm a Claymore now," Raki told them.

"Well I guess they had to find out sometime," Clare told him.

"But this doesn't make sense. I thought they stopped making male warriors, since they couldn't resist the impulse to go over their limit," Helen stated.

"They did. But I told them that if they did this, then I would go back to them, and never betray the organization again," Clare explained.

"And I know that its my responsibility to kill him, if he awakens," she added.

Raki took off his blindfold and opened his eyes, to reveal that he had truly become a Claymore. The women all seemed to notice his silver eyes at the same time.

"So what type are you," Deneve asked curiously.

"Defensive, so that I can protect Clare. Plus if she loses any limbs, I can always give her one of mine, and just regenerate a new one for myself," Raki answered.

"So have you come close to awaking, like all of us?," Miria asked.

"Not yet. And if possible, I hope that doesn't happen. I don't want to put Clare through anymore trouble than I already have," Raki told her.

Helen rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless," she told him.

"Alright, well now that the conversation has strayed this far, lets get back to the main topic. Why did we sense yoki coming from that little girl?," Miria asked.

"As much as I would like to answer that, I'm afraid I cannot."

"Who said that?," Clare asked, confused.

"What? You don't recognize the voice of an old friend?," Isley asked as he appeared behind them.

"ISLEY?!," Miria exclaimed.

"I would hardly call you a friend," Deneve stated.

"What do you know about that little girl and the yoki we felt?," Clare questioned him.

"You'll know soon enough, Clare," he told her.

Just as he said that, Clare noticed that Priscilla wasn't around.

"Where's that bitch?," Clare asked.

"Oh come now. That's no way to speak about my woman," Isley replied.

"Isley you bastard. I'm going to kill her, and then I'm coming after you," she told him.

"What's this? You hold a grudge against me too? Oh whatever did I do to you?," he asked.

"You have no right asking that question," Raki told him.

"I should kill you right now for what you've done to Clare," he added.

"Why if it isn't the little runt all grown up. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say I feel some yoki coming from you boy. Does that mean you're a Claymore now too? I would hope that

you've sharpened your swordsman skills since last we met," Isley stated.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. My skills are more than capable of defeating the likes of you," Raki replied.


End file.
